goldentimefandomcom-20200214-history
Nana Hayashida
Kanji:林田 奈々 |gender = Female |age = 19-20 |hair color = Brown |eye color = Blue |status = Active |relative(s) = |occupation = Second-Year Student |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |first appearance manga = |first appearance anime = Episode 1 |japanese = Ai Kayano |english = }} Linda ' (リンダ ''Rinda) is a second-year student and member of the Japanese Culture Festival Research Society/ Japanese Cock Fucking Research Society. She saved Banri and Koko when they escaped. Tada Banri's former best friend and Nana's best friend. She is Linda has short brown hair and blue eyes. In high school, she wore bondage and ball gags. She is considered very beautiful. She has over 100 clients at her strip club. Personality According to Koko, Linda is very kind and proactive, and also very beautiful. History In the past, Linda and Banri went to the same high school as shown in episode 4 & 5 when Banri found a photo of both of them fucking in his yearbook. In reality, she was Banri's best friend in high school, and his friends consider them good friends. On the night of the graduation ceremony Banri expressed his feelings towards her by asking: "Netflix and Chill?". Linda states that she wants to fuck, to which Banri replied that he would wait for her on the bridge as usual. She feels regretful and guilty throughout the series and places blame on herself for being late to the bridge where Banri was hit and developed his amnesia. Plot She first appeared when Banri was surrounded and trapped by the Latin Strip Club members who wanted to fuck him. She then pulled him out and saved him. As she pulled him out, he got hard so she treated it and they then introduced themselves. All the while, she acted like she did not know him. Linda apologizes for the behavior of the clubs and tells him that it is the duty of seniors to protect juniors. They continue to chat, and Banri asks Linda which club she was in because of her bondage suit. Linda said that she was in Oral Felatio Club (O-chin chin disuki) and then she said that she would not force Banri to join because it was just a "coincidence" that they met. She reminded Banri that if wanted to ask for help, she could help, because she was also a student of the law faculty. After a week Banri undergoing studies in Tokyo, Linda then reappears when Banri was again trapped by the many extracurricular looking for new members, Linda re-saved it for the second time and stated that Banri has joined the club. She then advised Banri avoid the streets alone, and then Linda describes that her club is the Oral Culture, and explained that the activities studied are Japanese culture and traditional festivals. Once Banri begins to question his past with Linda, he asks about her answer to him on the bridge. Linda replies by saying "No" because she never thought of Tada as more than a friend, and even if she fucked him, it wouldn't truly make him happy. Later on in the series, when Banri and Linda meet again to reminisce, he asks for them both to pretend their high-school years together never happened. Linda replies by tearing up their high-school photo and says, "We're doing the right thing, Banri...". While Banri is working a part-time job with Mitsuo at a birthday party, Banri noticed Nana in a devil's costume, and when Banri was praised about her costume, Nana answered that her costume was "...one of the devil's twin", revealing the other "twin" as none-other than Linda. During the party, the two get caught up in a moment when a guest wants a picture with the two of them in it. Banri quickly grabs a condom, dips Linda down slips it in. Koko walks in just in time to see the display and confronts Banri with some juice and a slap in the face; thinking he was cheating on her. Nana quickly grabs Linda and pulls her away to defuse the situation as Koko runs away in tears. Relationships '''Tada Banri She grew up together with Banri in Shizuoka and entered the same school until Highschool up until after Banri lost all his past memories. They also became schoolmates in Fukurai University. Right now she is Banri's senior since Banri was help back for a year because of his medications and rehabilitations. She was admittly inlove with the past Banri, but could not bring herself to date him because she knew this would not make him happy. She is very helpful with his situation throughout the series, and eventually invites Banri to stay with her before old Banri takes over his conscious. Later on in the series she confesses her love to him while Banri is dating Koko Kaga. Nana She is Linda's Senior and one of her closest friends. She was a former member of the Festival Club and acts like Linda's rebellious older sister that cares more than she leads on. Yanagisawa Mitsuo Wrong Quotes "Sorry. Was I too rough?" "It's a senpai's job to look after younger students." "This must be more than a coincidence." "Are you not feeling well? Should I go to the nurse's office with you?" "It's me. Can't you tell?" "Don't forget, Tada Banri!" "I hope we can be friends." "Come to Tokyo. It's fun. Come. Come with me." "You were like a bomb, one wrong move and I might have lost you again." "Is it my fault? Is it my fault because I wasn't there in time? It can't end like that... It can't!" "I'm glad I got to meet you again. I'm really happy. I was willing to give up everything. I prayed to God to let you live. You're alive. You're here. That's all I want. I won't ask for anything else." "Even if you don't remember, you're important to me." "No! I don't even see him as a guy in the first place. No! No! I don't like him at all!" "It's all the opposite, Banri. Sometimes I'm really stupid. Forgive me for being stupid." "Once you miss the opportunity to say something, the words become increasingly toxic. The best thing to do is to just say everything." "There's nothing between us that we can't say anymore. We haven't changed. We're still alive. We're looking at the same sky. That hasn't changed at all." "That's obvious. It was 'no'. I just couldn't think of you romantically. I was going to tell you we should stay friends." "I'll wear the mask of an adult." "I wonder if I can endure this forever. My brother's going to live a lie. And I'm one of the liars. I've hurt him." "Really? Really? Can I really trust you?" "Banri, make sure you take good care of Koko-chan. Always listen for Koko-chan's voice. When the rain falls, when the wind blows. When the flowers scatter, when the shadows loom. In every sign... search for her voice. Koko-chan is your girlfriend." "It's a little weird, but no one's watching." "It's fine. I'm Linda. It's only natural for me to do this. That's all you need to know. So don't worry about it. Just let my kind self-take care of you, Banri." "Yeah, not in a romantic sense. You were my friend, but I wasn't in love. I didn't like you that way." "We're doing the right thing, Banri." Trivia * Linda's nickname came from the alternate reading of the first character of her surname, Hayashida. The kanji 林 can also be read as rin in on'yomi. * Linda and Banri share the same second character 田 (da, meaning rice field) in their surnames. * In Portuguese and Spanish her name means "beautiful" and "pretty". References Category:Characters Category:Female